boboiboyfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Fail:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 OST Fire
Description "Fire & Water" (BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Theme Song) Performed by Faizal Tahir Produced by Faizal Tahir & Mage Composed by Faizal Tahir & Mage Lyrics by Faizal Tahir & Mage English translation by Hana ✅ Don't forget to turn on your captions CC for the English translation! ✅ SUBSCRIBE now and watch more AWESOME videos at http://www.youtube.com/monsta! Our Facebook channel : Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/BoBoiBoy/ Facebook: s://www.facebook.com/MonstaChannel/ Follow us on Instagram! : BoBoiBoy : https://www.instagram.com/boboiboy/ Yaya : https://www.instagram.com/flywithyaya/ Monsta Channel : https://www.instagram.com/flywithyaya/ Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd. http://www.animonsta.com http://www.monsta.com http://www.facebook.com/boboiboy http://www.twitter.com/boboiboy Email us at : info@animonsta.com _______________________ LYRICS: Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh (hey!) Ada masa ku mahu jadi biasa Ada masa ku mahu luar biasa Mahu ku jadi juara Mahu ku berjaya Kata orang hidup biar berjasa Dunia ini hanya sementara Berani hadapi semua Harus kau percaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Terus ikut cahaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Pasti sampai ke sana * CHORUS I’m fire And I’m water Kau memberi ku kuasa I’m earth And I’m nature Kau membuat ku rasa Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Jangan mudah mengalah (oh!) Gagal bukan alasan putus asa Menang bukan untuk mendabik dada Saat ku hilang arah Kaulah adiwira Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Terus ikut cahaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Pasti sampai ke sana * REPEAT CHORUS I’m rising up I feel it now I’ll never let you down I’m rising up I feel it now I’ll keep you safe and sound Ku berikan segalanya Mengharungi semuanya Woah oh!! (2x) I’m fire And I’m water Kau memberi ku kuasa I’m earth And I’m nature Kau membuat ku rasa (yeah!) * REPEAT CHORUS Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Jatuh bukannya kalah (oh!) I’m fire And I’m water - - - ENGLISH TRANSLATION: Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh (hey!) Sometimes I wanna be like everybody But there are times I wanna be somebody Wanna be a champion Gonna make it happen They say you gotta live your life with virtue ‘Cause we’re only really just passing through Yeah face it and find your courage You gotta believe it So I try and I try, no I’m not giving in Chasing that flickering light So I try and I try, no I’m not giving in Reaching that place out of sight * CHORUS I’m fire And I’m water You have given me the power I’m earth And I’m nature Yeah you got me feelin’ like Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Never go without a fight (oh!) You hit a wall, that’s not the end of your story And winning’s not for you to flaunt your glory The times when I feel I’m lost You’re right there to save me So I try and I try, no I’m not giving in Chasing that flickering light So I try and I try, no I’m not giving in Reaching that place out of sight * REPEAT CHORUS I’m rising up I feel it now I’ll never let you down I’m rising up I feel it now I’ll keep you safe and sound I’ll give my all to face it all Together we can take it all Woah oh!! (2x) I’m fire And I’m water You have given me the power I’m earth And I’m nature Yeah you got me feelin’ like (yeah!) * REPEAT CHORUS Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Don’t go down without a fight (oh!) I’m fire And I’m water